gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Passives
Section 9: Passives. This...is a MASSIVE Tree. And it's not available as a specialty. Instead, the stuff in this tree is open for EVERYONE to take, so long as they meet the prerequisites. And I'm sure there's something in here for everyone. Yes, even you, the guy with 0 specialties, in case you actually exist, somehow, despite the mods' best efforts. Also, I lied. There are some things in here that are only open to certain specialties and not everyone, those have their own section. Section 9-1: Elemental and Physical Defensive Passives Dodge: Grants a +10% increased chance to dodge the respective affinity. Comes in: Slash, Strike, Pierce, Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. No prerequisites. Evade: Grants a +20% increased chance to dodge the respective affinity. Comes in: Slash, Strike, Pierce, Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Requires the respective Evade passive. Resist: Grants Resistance to the respective Affinity. You cannot take this to cover a Weakness. Comes in: Slash, Strike, Pierce, Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Prerequisites: Neutral to the affinity chosen. Null: Grants Nullify, reducing damage to 0, from the respective affinity. Comes in: Slash, Strike, Pierce, Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Prerequisites: Resistance to the affinity chosen, either by innate or by the Resist passive. Reflect: Grants Reflect, reflecting any damage taken from the respective affinity back to the original caster.Damage can only be reflected once. Any damage that is reflected back to another Reflect is Nullified. Comes in: Slash, Strike, Pierce, Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Prerequisites: Nuliffy to the affinity chosen, either by innate or by the Null passive. Absorb: Grants Absorb, adding the damage from the respective affinity to HP. Comes in: Slash, Strike, Pierce, Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Prerequisites: Reflection to the affinity chosen, either by innate or by the Reflect passive. Section 9-2: Elemental Offensive Passives No, there is no Phys Boost or Phys Amp in P3/P4, sorry folks. Boost: Increases damage done by the respective Elemental Skill. Comes in Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Requires the respective Elemental Specialty. Amp: Greatly increases damage done by the respective Elemental Skill. Increase stacks with Boost. Comes in Fire, Ice, Elec, and Wind variants. Requires the respective Boost passive. Section 9-3: Restorative Passives Regenerate 1: Restores 5% of HP each turn. No prerequisites. Regenerate 2: Restores 10% of HP each turn. Requires Regenerate 1. Regenerate 3: Restores 15% of HP each turn. Requires Regenerate 2. Spring of Life: Restores 20% of HP each turn. Requires Regenerate 3. Invigorate 1: Restores 3 SP each turn. Agi, for example, costs 3 SP. No prerequisites. Invigorate 2: Restores 5 SP each turn. Agilao, for example, costs 6 SP. Requires Invigorate 1. Invigorate 3: '''Restores 7 SP each turn. Agidyne costs 12 SP. Requires Invigorate 2. '''Cool Breeze: 8% HP and SP restored after a successful battle. RP-wise, this means that you recover faster between battles, and are less likely to get Tired. Requires Regenerate 1 and Invigorate 1. Endure: Revival to 1 HP when knocked out, once per day. No prerequisites. Section 9-4: Ailment Passives Boost: Chances of inflicting the respective ailment is 1.5x. There's one for each ailment: Poison, Confusion/Charm, Rage, Fear, and Enervate. Requires you to know the respective Ailment Skill. Null: Nullifies the chance of you being inflicted with an Ailment. There's one for each ailment: Poison, Confusion/Charm, Rage, Fear, and Enervate. No prerequisites. Section 9-5: Specialty Passives These require a specific Specialty to take. Divine Grace: Power of Healing Skills is doubled. Requires Healing Specialty. *Counter: 10% chance of reflecting any physical attack when you are not knocked down, aware of the attack, and capable of defending yourself against it. Requires a Physical(Slash, Strike, Pierce) specialization. Counterstrike: 15% chance of reflecting any physical attack, under the same conditions as Counter. Requires Counter. High Counter: 20% chance of reflecting any physical attack, under the same conditions as Counter. Requires Counterstrike. Apt Pupil: '''Increased chances of dealing a critical hit. Requires Physical(Slash, Strike, Pierce) specialization. '''Unshaken Will: Immune to all Mental Status Ailments. Requires Ailment specialization. Ailment Boost: Increased chance of inflicting ALL ailments. Stacks with other Ailment boosts. Requires Ailment specialization. *Counter, Counterstrike, and High Counter do not stack Section 9-6: Miscellaneous Passives Stuff that doesn't quite fit into the above categories. Fast Retreat: '''You are capable of getting out of almost any situation with ease, regardless of how fast you may actually be. Within reason. No prerequisites. '''Alertness: You are more aware of your surroundings, and can detect enemies even when they try to sneak upon you. You can better plan your movements to prevent being taken by surprise in battle. No prerequisites. Raging Tiger: The attack boost while raging is doubled. No prerequisites. Sharp Student: You have lessened chances of being dealt a critical hit. No prerequisite. Category:Battles